Different beginings
by harrypotterlover96
Summary: New muggle born Samantha tries to fit in at Hogwarts but meeting famous wizards such as Harry Potter and horrible wizards such as Draco Malfoy doesn't seem to help her fit in at such a daunting school
1. The famous, the fiend and the ginger

Chapter 1

The bustling of people knocked me onto the floor. As I fell my whole trolley capsized and my luggage scattered across the cold, glossy station floor. Quickly I gathered my scattered belongings and shoved them messily on the trolley again. Not a person glanced in my direction as I heaved the heavy load of books and robes across the endless station. I stopped in my tracks and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper from my jacket pocket. My eyes slowly read out the printing.

"_platform 9 ¾ through the wall between 9 and 10"_

I had read this letter at least one thousand times that summer. Still I was in disbelief this was all real. I had been sitting down with my mother talking about high school when there was a knock on my door. A strange slender elderly women wearing green robes and her hair secured in a tight bun was standing in our door way. I was taken aback at the sight of her at first so I called for my mother. This Lady's name was Professor McGonagall , and she was a teacher. At first I thought I was failing my tests and she has came to straighten me up, and a women with that sternness that could straighten up anyone. My mother welcomed her in to sit down and have tea. I had always been taught it was rude to stare, but how could I not ? I was sent away to my room and when I came back there was a warmth within the room and the professor that I was scared of before was smiling.

After a confusing talk all about magic and wizardry, wands, spell books and enchantments and creatures I was up to date on the wizarding world. I was glowing when she left my heart pounded and I felt like I was dreaming. Each day I would wake up and make sure I still had the list of spell books and equipment to get for school. Each day I was happy and joyful which cheered my mother up too. Hogwarts I'm ready for you I would say.

Now that the time had finally came I was nervous. My palms were sweaty and my head pounded. I looked to my left and took a quick glance at one small, young boy that seemed my age. He also seemed to be just as nervous as myself.

" Is that ? No .. It is ! Mum that's Harry Potter!" whispered a young blonde haired girl. She was looking in the same direction as I was, there was an older man standing few feet away from the young boy. Wizards must have celebrities too I thought to myself. Hope the man isn't stuck up like most of the celebrities I see in the newspaper. I began to find myself approaching the young boy with the strange circular glasses.

"Hello!" I chirped. "oh" he said with a jump he was definitely nervous. "he hello, sorry can I ask you something do you know how to get to platform nine and …" "three quarters ?" I finished his sentence for him. " Well to be honest it's my first time at Hogwarts too…" I said nervously. "But I do have a sheet of paper that told me you have to run at platforms nine and ten but im too scared to in case I hurt myself" I said biting my finger. "Well ok then should we run at it together then and at least if we fall and hurt ourselves we do it together and laugh at each other" He seemed less nervous now and was very brave. I nervously nodded and grabbed hold of my trolley.

"ready .. No pulling out .." He grinned. " 1,2,3 go !"

A sweeping sensation of joy forced past my body as I ran through. My eyes stung , and my head spun., yet somehow I enjoyed it. I turned round to my newly made friend and it seemed he had the same effects himself. " wow that was weirdly fun" I panted. The small boy smiled at me and I smiled back seeing my own reflection in his round spectacles. "So the train then.." The boy began but was cut off by the screaming of goodbye and the whistle of the train. Suddenly there was stampede of school children rushing to the train. I was quickly separated from my small friend and pushed onto the train.

I flattened my hair down and took a deep breathe. I walked along the train corridor slowly and carefully observing everything. I peered into the carriages and could see people laughing and smiling. They must have known each other all ready. I couldn't find my little friend anywhere and my legs were beginning to ache. I hadn't sat down since early this morning. I decided the next carriage I stopped at I would go into.

A young pale boy with white slick hair sat frowning alone. I slid the door of the carriage open and climbed inside. He looked up and gave me a look of disgust, as if I was dirty. "Hello" I said nervously. "What the hell do you want ?" The boy sneered. "I am new to the whole wizarding thing so I kina need a help with it. Do you know much bout magic?" At this the boy looked out-raged. "How dare you come in here asking for my knowledge mudblood ! And insult me by suggesting I am one to! I will have you know my name is Draco Malfoy and my family have a history of pure blood!" Malfoy spat these words in my face. I felt anger build up inside my core. "listen here" I said in a stern but quiet voice creating a scary tone. "I have no clue what a 'mudblood' is but I imagine it to be insulting in the wizarding world. I do not appreciate little scum bags like yourself spitting in my face like that. I have no knowledge on magic but I bet I am every single bit as good as you Malfoy! If we both got into the same school we must have the same ability! I am looking forward to this and if you ruin it I swear to god I will personally make sure that every day for the rest of your life you will regret it. Understand?" I smiled a sickly sweet smile and skipped off my seat and walked out the carriage without looking back. Douche.

My mood of nerves, illation and excitement had now transformed to a strong hate. How dare he ! I walked along the corridor so lost in my thoughts I never realised that I was about to collide with a tall ginger boy. "Ow!" he said loudly. "Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts there." I replied grumpily. "S'alright!" He said cheerfully. "First year here? It's mine! I'm bloody nervous." He smiled "Yeah first year for me too. Same here I'm excited though, I come from muggles so this should be completely different." He beamed at me along with his bright orange hair glowing. " c'mon and sit down with me don't know anyone else here." He showed me into a carriage where a brown rat lay lifeless. "Aw cool! Is he yours ?" I enquired. "That fat lump? Yeah he is mine pathetic if you ask me. His name is scabbers." The boy looked at me puzzled. "Your strange, most girls run or scream when they see a rat." I laughed "Yeah I'm rather strange but in a good way" I grinned. "Ron, Ron Weasley" he held out his hand to shake. "Samantha Lennon. But please call me Sam." I joined his hand to shake them. "Oh did you hear the news ?Harry Potter is here!" Ron almost screamed with excitement. "Sorry, who ?" I was truly unsure what was going on. Ron's face lit up immediately as if he was wanting to tell this story for a long time. "The boy who lived? No? Wow." He smiled to himself lost in his own thoughts. At this moment I saw my small friend searching for a carriage. I waved my hands and thankfully he saw me. Ron was just awakening from his thoughts when my small friend climbed in the carriage. "Hello" Ron said smiling at him. "hi" he replied. "I was just about to tell the most famous story of wizardry" Ron said dramatically trying to set the scene. "Right now it begins with one boy Harry Potter." "Me?" the small boy looked at Ron puzzled. "NO WAY! Ron gasped. "Your Harry Potter? Do you have a scar on your fore head? " He asked quickly. The boy pulled back his messy hair to reveal a small lightning shape scar. "My name is Harry Potter and I heard that story for the first time about two hours ago." said Harry slightly embarrassed. I coughed unintentionally, interrupting the boys staring in amazement at each other. "Sorry to break the romance up boys but your going to need to tell me the story now." I said grinning widely.


	2. The boy who lived

It took the two young boys several minutes to try and get back the words in there mouths. The small boy who was apparently the famous Harry Potter smiled shyly at me.

"Em, hi we met earlier on the platform?" He spoke rubbing his glasses on his overly large jumper. I felt a warmth towards the small boy. He looked tired, exhausted, slightly frightened to and far far too skinny. His messy dark hair sat uncomfortably on his head and he had gorgeous green eyes that stood out among all other features. He looked as confused as I did on the platform and still looked slightly dazed. I nodded at this comment.

"

You met him and never realised ! Wow! You are new to this world! Need to teach you a few tricks of the wizarding world then" Ron winked at me. I blushed tingeing pink when all of a sudden there was a rapid thud at the door.

"Any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl said in annoyance. Her hair was thick and very bushy. She had two large front teeth and looked very agitated and I decided it was better not to get her into a bad mood.

"Sorry, haven't seen a thing." I replied honestly smiling. "My name is Sam, I'm muggle-born so I don't know much about magic but I'm very interested in it" I held out my hand. At this moment the bushy haired girl grasped my hand firmly.

"Me too! I'm a muggle born ! My parents are dentists!" She exclaimed. At this Ron looked very puzzled and sent Harry a confused look. I laughed as Harry explained how a dentist fixes your teeth which Ron couldn't grasp the concept of. The girl didn't look as friendly with Ron as she did with myself though.

"And you are?" She snapped causing me and Harry to shuffle away from her. Ron looked taking aback and slightly insulted.

"Ronald Weasley. You?" He replied in the same sharp tone she had used. "Hermione Granger." She again spoke sternly. Harry caught my look and nodded agreeing somehow that she was not to be crossed. Hermione calmed her facial expression and turned to me then stopped quickly by gazing at Harry on my left. She looked dreamily for a moment when she snapped out of it she jumped up.

"Oh Merlin. Your Harry . Harry Potter." Hermione beamed at him. Harry looked shy and uncomfortable. Poor Harry I thought sadly. He only found out this story two hours ago that he was famous. Another part of me was desperately curious to find out why he was famous though.

"Sorry I don't know how you are famous could someone explain?" I asked desperately. At this Hermione beamed and hopped onto the seat across the compartment from me landing beside Ron who looked displeased and uncomfortable.

"Well it began many years ago .."

"Eh do you mind? I was going to tell the story !" Ron blurted out rudely. I gave Ron an appalled look. He looked sorry but didn't say it too Hermione instead he continued.

"There was a war that was led by one dark wizard and followers. A terrible terrible wizard war . Between the good and the evil. The dark and the light. The .." "-we get it !It was dramatic" I laughed out. Ron smiled and told me and Harry to stop laughing however Hermione looked more intrigued even though she had heard the story before.

"Anyway, bla bla bla evil …good. Ah yes then one night the darkest of wizards named you know who…"

"No he was called Voldemort" stated Harry. Ron cringed and shuddered while Hermione let out a gasp.

"Voldemort?" I asked.

"Shhhh! Don't say his name!" Ron said quickly his voice shaking with panic. I wanted to ask why we weren't aloud to say Voldemort but I decided I wanted to find out more first. "Anyway you know who came to a small house and killed two excellently skilled wizards named James and Lily Potter." Harry looked away. I felt myself tearing up. Should we really be telling this story? Poor Harry's parents were dead. Worse killed. I gulped down hard.

Obviously Ron didn't think of Harry being upset and continued telling the story.

"Then You Know Who began a killing curse on a small boy in the crib named Harry Potter. But something happened. He lost all his powers and Harry was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar. That's why Harry is famous he ended the dark war when he was just two years old. No one has ever survived the killing curse apart from that boy right beside you." Ron finished dramatically. The room went silent and no one dared to speak until Hermione broke it.

"Well as much fun as that was I do believe we shall be arriving soon and suggest putting on your robes." She addressed us as if she were a teacher. And with a swift hair flick she was out the door.

"Bloody 'ell! Isn't she just a delight! What was that all about her snapping at me?" Ron exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"You were quite rude though Ron." Harry said politely. I nodded in agreement. Ron was far too rude to Hermione and she looked like she didn't have many friends yet and wanted to make some. To` be fair she did seem bossy and arrogant but I shrugged it off I'm sure she was really lovely. The boys however told each other how they hoped she wasn't in there house while I looked out the window following the droplets of rain. Wow, I had never realised how beautiful rain was I thought silently to myself then I saw a shadow appear behind me and the compartment door slammed open. I turned round expecting Hermione and there standing in the door way was none other than the obnoxious git I met earlier. Urgh Malfoy I thought. And by the looks on the other boys faces they didn't look so happy either to see him.

2


	3. Right friends or wrong decisions?

Chapter 3

"You again!" The blonde boy sneered behind me. I was about to open my mouth when I realised he wasn't talking to me.

"Hi there. Yeah we met in Diagon Alley." Harry replied awkwardly.

"Ah yes! There is a rumour that you are the famous Harry Potter!" Malfoy laughed incredulously. This was the first time I realised he was with two other threatening looking boys who laughed along with him. His bodyguards stood behind him with their arms crossed and face expressionless. Blank laughter echoed from their body's.

"Um, I am Harry Potter." Harry shrugged lifting up his hair as he did so, revealing his thin lightning bolt scar. I stared at it in aw. Malfoy stood with his mouth dropped open, barely blinking as if it would go away if he did so. He finally pulled away from his gaze.

"It's true then! My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at the name and I tried to keep the giggle down but didn't succeed as Malfoy heard me.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair and hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley." Ron stopped snickering and glared at Malfoy but bit his tongue because the two eleven year old thugs behind him looked threatening. Malfoy then turned to me.

"Thought I put you in your place mudblood!" Malfoy spat at my faced. I formed a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I thought I put you in your place douche bag." Malfoy looked stunned as if I slapped him in the face. He narrowed his eyes and then turned back to Harry pretending nothing happened.

"You will find out that some wizard families are better than others Potter and I can help you with that." Malfoy held out his hand. I screamed in my head for Harry not to shake his hand. Harry didn't to my and Ron's relief.

"I think I can work that out for myself thanks." Harry replied cheekily. Malfoy looked outraged. I beamed at Harry. Malfoy glared at all three of us.

"Well Malfoy, you best be off no-one wants you in this room so shoo go on good boy." I grinned. Malfoy again looked so angry he could explode. I sarcastically waved to him grinning at the annoyance on his face.

"Looks like we have made someone unhappy. How unfortunate! Me an Malfoy could have been the best of buddies!" Ron bellowed. Me and Harry grinned at each other. I then proceeded to listen to the boys chatting as I gazed out of the window. Then suddenly I saw the greatest most beautiful sight I will ever see.

"We are here!" An excited first year shouted down the carriage.

Indeed we were the tall old castle stood shadowing us as wee proceeded out of the train. The castle was lit up but the many many many windows. I stood basking in it's beauty when I was awoken by a loud strong voice booming from behind me.

"First 'ears follow me!" A giant of a man stood holding a lantern waiting for us to begin the magical school experience. We all poured into the many boats. Four to a boat and Ron, Harry and an Irish boy named Seamus were in the same one. Harry and Seamus insisted on rowing so Ron and I sat back and enjoyed the boat ride towards the magical towers. My whole body tingled with nerves and excitement. It was hard to tell between them though. When we finally arrived at the castle we were lead to two great big doors that were shut but we heard murmured excitement through them. My nerves relaxed slightly when I saw a familiar face of the professor that had came to my house.

"Right first years, you will all enter the Great Hall in two's and alphabetically you will be sorted into your houses." She declared with her strong Scottish accent. She looked stern as always but she looked slightly happy to have the first years in now and to get them settled.

"There are four houses. Gryffindor with myself as head of house, Slytherin, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw. Remain here while I go into the hall I will signal to you to come in." She turned on her heels and left into the hall so quickly I couldn't catch a glimpse of what was inside.

"What do we have to do to get sorted into?" Harry asked worried.

"Well, Fred and George say we have to do some sort of challenge." Ron replied. To my relief Harry looked as worried as I was. A challenge ? A magical challenge? What? I hadn't memorised my school books. I had read them thoroughly but not memorised. What if we have to do spells?

Then the murmuring stopped as the doors began to open and an older boy with a badge saying 'P' on it told us to go in. I gulped hard and grabbed Ron and Harry's arms.

Note : Thank you guys for your reviews! I sorted the italics problem - they weren't on purpose it was an accident :) Also i did the two enter's like suggested ! Thanks and keep the helpful comments coming :)


End file.
